


Scarf

by Loving_oneshots



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Classroom, Fluff, High School, Kissing, Latin, Lessons, Love Bites, M/M, Teacher-Teacher relationship, scarf, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_oneshots/pseuds/Loving_oneshots
Summary: sequel to "Slow dancing in a burning room"can be read aloneLiam needs a pen, but Marc wants something in return...just some fluffstill not good at summariesBack to the class, junior year by the way. Naturally, they asked if he had a sore throat because they also knew Marc never wears scarfs. “Sort of…” he answered and began his lesson. About ten minutes later he sat down. “Okay fuck this” Marc said and put the scarf down next to him.





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> this work is a sequel to "Slow dancing in a burning room", but can be read alone
> 
> If you have any ideas for a new story, please feel free to put it in the comments, as I am currently lacking inspiration. It can be with original characters, but also a fandom (if I know it).  
> :-)  
> have fun

 

**_sequel to[Slow dancing in a burning room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669087)_ **

* * *

 

  

He entered the classroom. His students, only three instead of the usual six where sitting already. He loves it when his courses are so small.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Marc Bergman, a teacher for Latin and PE, usually didn’t wear scarfs, but today it seemed to be kind of necessary. He had an appointment with Mr Ryan, his boss, and it wouldn’t be very adequate to show up with a dozen love bites on his neck, not speaking about everything underneath his shirt.

So, he wore a scarf. Today was Friday and therefore he luckily only had to wear it for the next five hours. Marc hated scarfs. They are itchy and annoying and nothing one would wear voluntary. But well, he had no choice.

 

* * *

 

 

Back to the class, junior year by the way. Naturally, they asked if he had a sore throat because they also knew Marc never wears scarfs.

“Sort of…” he answered and began his lesson.

 About ten minutes later he sat down.

“Okay fuck this” Marc said and put the scarf down next to him.

Love bites were visible all over his neck and collarbones. He knew that his course is old enough to not immediately ask him a thousand questions. And he was right, the lesson went on as before and he was happy that the students already knew him well enough to not ask any questions.

About twenty minutes later, he was just standing on a table, explaining something about dactyls and spondees, everybody was laughing.

One of his students said: “Um, Mr Bergman, you might wanna get off the table, Mr Cooper is watching. I think he wants to ask you something, he was about to knock before he saw you.”

Marc jumped off the table and waved the guest to come in. Liam Cooper entered the room, wearing his usual clothes and a scarf.

“Liam how long did you watch us?”, Marc asked.

“Long enough to know that I would have also chosen Latin in school if I had you as my teacher”, he said laughing.

“So, why are you here, or did you just miss me?” Marc asked, while pulling his T-shirt up a bit, so everybody in the room could get a glimpse at his abs. A few more love bites were visible, scattered over his muscles.

“Well, actually, Mr Bergman,” he said while laying a hand on Marc’s to push his shirt down again,” I came here to ask if you could lend me a pen for the board.”

“Sure, you can have one, I don’t need ‘em right now, as you might have seen…” Marc turned around and grabbed a pen from the table.

“What do I get in return?” he asked with a grin.

“What???” Liam asked confused.

“You get my pen, I want something in return,” Marc said with his usual seductive grin.

“Oh, you gotta be kiddin’. I didn’t bring any… oh, wait...”

Liam took a step towards him and closed the remaining distance. The kiss was short but passionate. 

“Happy?” Liam asked.

“Well maybe until the end of this lesson,” Marc said, still grinning.

“Fine enough,” Liam said. He snatched the pen from Marc's hands and turned around. 

“See ya…” And with that, he had left the room.

Marc turned to the students. One of them asked: “Is that,“ she gestured to his neck, “his fault?”

“Yep.”

“And his scarf, did you...?” Another one asked.

“Yep.,” he said and went on with his lesson.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam left the building, on his way back to his own class. “Mr Cooper, nice to see you.” Liam turned around. “Hello Mr Ryan, how are you?”

“Great, but I see that you are sick, I hope it is nothing severe?”

“No Sir, just a sore throat, I’ll be fine on Monday.”

“Right, can you tell me where Mr Bergman has his class now, I need to talk to him.”

“Uh yes, I think he is in room 539. Latin in grade eleven.”

“Thank you and have a good day.”

“You too Sir, goodbye.”

 

* * *

 

 

Marc’s phone rang. “Liam, missing me already, you only left the room two minutes ago?”

“Listen, Marc, I just ran into Mr Ryan, and he asked where you are. He said that he wanted to talk to you, so you better put that scarf on, now!”

“Shit, thanks for the warning, bye.”

“Bye.”

 

* * *

 

 

Just as Marc was ready with arranging his scarf, there was a knock on the door. He opened it and let Mr Ryan in.

“Good morning Sir.”

“Hello Mr Bergman, I don’t want to disturb your lesson, but I need to talk to you. Sadly I can not take our appointment in the lunchtime. But I have time on Monday at 1 p.m. would that be good for you? I hope it wasn’t too urgent.”

“No Monday at 1 p.m. is fine for me.”

“Before I go, I wanted to ask if you have already chosen the destination for your class trip?”

“Yes, we will take the train to Edinburgh on Monday and come back Friday in the afternoon.”

“Great, I hope the students are looking forward to it.”

“They definitely are.”

“Okay, I hope you are not too sick.”

“No it’s just a cold, it will be alright.”

“I hope you didn’t get it from Mr Cooper, I saw him with a scarf too.”

“That’s probably just a coincidence.”

“Have a good day.”

“Goodbye, Sir.”

After Mr Ryan had left the room Marc turned to his students.

“That was close.”  He said laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, he was able to go on with his lesson, without any further disturbance. That was until Liam showed up again, about five minutes before the bell rang. He had the pen in his hand and entered the room.

“Ah Liam, good that you are here, where is your class?"

"I let them go a little earlier, I wanted to return your pen before the lesson ends."

"Great," Marc said, "I just explained what an Adonis is, do you know it?”

“I do, but I fear that the explanation you chose did not help the students.”

“I just told them that they have a living picture of an Adonis in front of them,” Marc said while gesturing up and down his own body. Liam turned towards the students.

“I am very sorry that you have to live with that twice a week, I want to apologise for his behaviour.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad guys, am I? And Liam you gotta admit that my assumption is correct.”

“Oh shut up!” Liam said and kissed him. The bell rang

“I can’t wait to get home today,” Marc said grinning

“It’s ten in the morning!”

“Anyways, are we going to your place this weekend or to mine?”

“I think that is nothing, the students are really interested in, Marc.”

“Right I forgot.” Marc turned around to pack his stuff up and his students did the same. As he locked the door behind them he said: “I think we should stay at your place this weekend, your bed is the best!” Marc grinned and Liam punched his arm.

 

* * *

 

 

**_sequel to[Slow dancing in a burning room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669087)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> this work is a sequel to "Slow dancing in a burning room", but can be read alone
> 
> If you have any ideas for a new story, please feel free to put it in the comments, as I am currently lacking inspiration. It can be with original characters, but also a fandom (if I know it).  
> :-)  
> thanks for reading


End file.
